Un Incubo
by Cofinno
Summary: Mamori yang telah putus dengan Yamato, telah dihadapkan sebuah peristiwa yang akan mengubah hidupnya.  HiruMamo slight YamaMamo. Newbie alert. Mind to Review?


**Un IncuboRated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Murata Yusuke and Inagaki Richiro**

**Warning: AU, OOC, title abal, timeline kacau. slight YamaMamo, fail Romance and tragedy, abal, dan bermacam-macam keabalan lainnya. If you Don't like, Don't Read and Run away from here, please? ** **. Enjoy It!**

_0000000_

**Capitulo 1: Prolouge**

_0000000_

**-Saikyodai Gakuen 11.00 a.m-**

Terlihat di sepanjang koridor kampus, seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal dan mempunyai mempunyai kahrisma dalam kadar tinggi menghampiri seorang gadis cantik berambut auburn yang merupakan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Mamori!" Panggil sang lelaki pada kekasihnya tersebut dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena mengejarnya. Kepala sang gadis pun menoleh pada sang pemuda tersebut dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah, Yamato-kun. Ada apa kau memanggilku? Ini kan bukan waktu makan siang. Dan aku harus menemui dosenku sekarang." ucap Mamori penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara hanya berdua denganmu." ujar Yamato. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk menatap lantai. Secercah keraguan menghampiri perasaannya. Takut apabila sang kasih akan sedih karenanya.

"Hmm… baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, apakah sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Mamori ramah.

"Sebenarnya aku takut kau mendengarnya, Namun aku tak ingin berbohong padamu. Aku hanya merasa kita sudah tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi." jawab Yamato ragu.

Pernyataan Yamato tersebut membuat hati Mamori tersentak. Bagaikan seribu belati yang menusuknya dalam satu waktu. Namun, Mamori segera menenangkan dirinya, berusaha tetap bersikap normal. "Tak bisa melanjutkan? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Maafkan aku, Mamori. Ya, memang aku mempunyai masalah. Aku hanya takut membuat hatimu terluka. Sebab, aku sudah tak menaruh perasaan cinta padamu lagi." ucap Yamato lirih. Yamato memang seorang gentleman, namun Ia tetap saja takut membuat hati seorang gadis terluka. Jika hal itu terjadi, jatuhlah harga dirinya sebagai seorang gentleman.

"Lalu, Siapakah gadis yang mampu membuatmu jatuh hati, sehingga kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" isak mamori, namun ia berusaha keras terlihat tegar.

"Dia merupakan gadis yang dekat denganku. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah sahabatku sendiri. Nama gadis itu-"

"Koizumi Karin, Sahabat karibmu di Teikoku Gakuen dan mantan quarterback Teikoku Alexanders. Betulkah?" sela Mamori.

"Ya. Kau benar. Silahkan jika kau kecewa denganku." Ujar Yamato pasrah.

"Aku memang kecewa denganmu. Aku ingin menyuruhmu _**Harakiri**_sekarang juga, menembakmu mati tepat di dekat rongga matamu dan dagumu, atau aku akan kusewa mafia Sisilia untuk membunuhmu, mungkin?" bisik Mamori penuh penghayatan. Seketika itu juga Yamato sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ancaman Mamori. Ia tak menyangka jika Mamori memiliki pemikiran kejam seperti itu.

"Kau tak bercanda kan?" gumam Yamato agak ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku takkan bercanda, **jika** aku memang sudah benar-benar kecewa denganmu. Hahaha…" canda Mamori sambil tertawa akan ekspresi Yamato yang bisa disebut 'langka' itu.

"Haahh… untunglah jika hanya bercanda. Maaf jika aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Maaf…" gumam Yamato penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Jika kita memang tak ada rasa cinta, buat apa diteruskan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berkata jujur padamu. Jika aku memang masih mencintai 'dia'." ujar Mamori.

"Dia? Hiruma Yoichi? Tak kusangka jika kau masih mencintai dia. Bukankah Ia telah meninggalkan tim kita dan pergi begitu saja dari Jepang."

"Ya, aku tahu. Namun aku masih mencintainya. Dialah orang yang paling kusayangi sejak lama. Jika tak ada dia, aku tak mungkin seperti sekarang bukan. Dialah yang mengajarkanku untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan tegar dan menghargai hidup. Walaupun hal itu tak langsung ia tunjukkan padaku dan para mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Dialah yang membuatku tetap kuat. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintainya." teguh Mamori.

"Terima kasih telah jujur kepadaku, Anezaki-san. Ada baiknya jika hubungan ini diakhiri saja. Kau setuju?" tawar Yamato

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Yamato. Kita kembali menjadi teman atau sahabat, mungkin? Kau tahu, jika aku menjalin hubungan khusus denganmu, karena aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa cintaku dengan Hiruma. Namun sepertinya hal itu memang bukan solusi yang tepat. Yang ada perasaanku terhadapnya semakin kuat dan nyata." Jelas Mamori.

"Kau sampai sejujur itu padaku. Terima kasih, nona. Hanya kusarankan kau untuk tidak mencari Hiruma lagi." Dan seketika itu juga, Mamori membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memandang tajam Yamato.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu, Takeru Yamato" desisnya dingin.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau tak mencari Hiruma lagi, sebab dia sekarang terlalu bahaya untukmu. Kami hanya takut ada apa-apa denganmu."

"Kau tahu keberadaan Hiruma, Yamato?" timpal mamori kaget.

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namun aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu, gadis yang ia cintai. Ia juga menyuruhku untuk menggantikan posisinya padamu. Dan itu alasan kenapa kita berpacaran seperti ini."

Mamori menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai koridor. Seakan Ia tak mempercayai semua yang dikatakan oleh (mantan) kekasihnya tersebut. Mencoba untuk menyerap perlahan informasi yang baru Ia dengar. Refleks, air mata keluar dari mata sapphire miliknya. Menandakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Yamato, bisa kau memberitahuku tentang keberadaan Hiruma? Kumohon!" pinta Mamori.

Yamato menghela nafasnya pelan. "Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Namun kau bisa menanyakan keberadaannya pada Musashi. Dialah yang benar-benar mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya." ujarnya.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Mamori manghapus air matanya dan bangkit dari lantai. Perasaannya yang sedari tadi kalut pun menjadi sedikit lega. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk informasinya. Dan maafkan aku yang telah merepotkanmu selama ini. Aku duluan ya. Sampai ketemu di ruang klub nanti." ujarnya riang sambil berjalan menjauhi koridor meninggalkan Yamato sendiri.

Yamato memndang sosok Mamori dari kejauhan khawatir. Ia hanya berharap setelah ini keadaannya tetap baik-baik saja. Perlahan Yamato melangkahkan kakinya keluar koridor dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Hiruma, kurasa setelah ini keadaan tak kan sama lagi" gumamnya pelan.

_0000000_

Mamori merebahkan dirinya di bangku taman di dekat kampusnya. Lelah, itulah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Setelah bergelut dengan aktivitasnya sehari-hari sebagai mahasiswi dan manajer tim Saikyoudai, ditambah hal yang tak terduga yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia dapat dari Yamato, akhirnya ia dapat bersantai sejenak dan merelaksasikan dirinya sendiri. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hari yang berat… Apa kau juga merasakannya, Hiruma-kun?" gumamnya sendu. Tangannya merogoh saku jinsnya, dan diambilnya sebuah kalung perak berliontikan cincin perak. Kalung tersebut merupakan hadiah dari Hiruma untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Yah hadiah terakhir darinya sebelum beberapa bulan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, cukuplah aku tersenyum setiap saat, mengelabui semua orang dengan topeng yang ku kenakan. Jika aku memohon pada bintang, Aku hanya berharap kau kembali kesini. Kembali bersama teman-temanmu dan a-" gumamnya

"Mamo-nee!" ujar sebuah suara. Mamori menoleh ke samping kirinya. Terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat hazel dengan warna mata senada dan seorang perempuan berambut deep blue dan bermata violet datang menghampirinya.

"Sena… Suzuna-chan-" seru Mamori kaget.

"Mamo-nee… akhirnya ketemu juga. Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Bahkan kutanya Yamato, dia juga tak tahu." Omel Suzuna

"Kalian mencariku, Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar dua jam yang lalu" jawab Sena. "um.. kami bermaksud mengajak kakak makan malam bersama kami. Bolehkah?"

"Makan malam?" tanya Mamori. Kemudian Ia ingat jika Hari ini bertepatan dengan satu tahunnya Sena dan Suzuna jadian. Perayaan ya… mungkin setelah ini moodnya bisa kembali normal.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Boleh nggak?" tanya Suzuna

"Kebetulan, malam ini tak ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Mungkin makan malam bersama kalian bukan hal yang buruk." ujar Mamori bangkit dari duduknya. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke restoran terdekat dari situ.

_0000000_

Sesampainya di restoran yang mereka tuju, mereka segera memesan menu yang mereka suka, dan menunggu datangnya makanan yang mereka pesan dengan melakukan obrolan santai.

"Jadi- tim Enma berniat melawan tim Saikyoudai bulan depan." Ujar Mamori melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Tim Saikyoudai itu termasuk tim yang kuat. Apa timmu sudah memikirkannya matang-matang." Tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Ya.." angguk Sena. "Tim kami ingin meningkatkan kemampuan kami untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang.

Mamori menganggap berdebat dengan Sena beberapa kali pun, dia akan kalah. 'tekadnya terlalu kuat untuk kuhalangi' batinnya senang.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Akan kurundingkan hal ini pada timku besok untuk mengatur jadwal pertandingannya." ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Arigatou, Mamori-neechan." ujar Sena berterima kasih. Dan hanya dijawab seulas senyum dari Mamori.

Pesanan mereka telah datang. Dan mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka masing-masing sambil diselingi obrolan kecil. Ditengah-tengah obroran seru mereka, terdengar suara tembakan memecahkan gelas minuman milik Mamori. Mamori yang terkejut pun mencoba mencari asal dari sang penembak. Namun apa yang ia cari, tak kunjung Ia temukan. Terlihat sebuah tembakan lagi mengarah ke wajahnya. Panik, itulah yang Mamori rasakan saat ini. Ia mencoba menghindar sebaik mungkin. Sedangkan Sena, Ia mengeluarkan _**Baretta**_ dari saku jaketnya dan mencoba menyerang balik sang penembak.

Jujur saja, Mamori masih terkejut jika Sena, anak yang selalu ia lindungi sejak kecil dapat memegang senjata layaknya mainan anak-anak. Salah satu tembakan Sena berhasil mengenai bagian pelipis sang penembak sehingga Ia jatuh tersungkur dan tewas seketika itu juga.

Setelah orang itu tewas. Sena menyembunyikan Baretta miliknya kembali pada tempatnya dan memberi instruksi pada Mamori dan Suzuna untuk segera kabur dari restoran itu. Sepertinya Sena dan Suzuna berutang sebuah penjelasan pada Mamori atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Namun tidak sekarang. Biarlah mereka menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Hari yang sungguh aneh." gumam Mamori pelan.

_0000000_

**-Anezaki's House 09.00 p.m-**

Sebuah tempat berukuran 4x5 meter, yang bisa disebut ruang makan. Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang bisa dikatakan umurnya telah mencapai kepala empat tengah makan malam layaknya suami-istri yang baru saja menikah. Suasana yang cukup hangat dan tentram. Sang istri baru saja membawakan pie buah sebagai makanan pencuci mulut dari dapur. Dan mereka segera menikmati hidangan sambil membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Namun ketentraman itu tak berlangsung lama hingga-

"DOR!"

"Arghh…" rintih nyonya Anezaki

"Mamii… Arghh…" teriak sang suami yang disusul peluru yang mengenainya.

Sayang beribu sayang, sang dewi fortuna tidak menghampiri mereka untuk kali ini. Sebuah muntahan peluru menghampiri kedua pasangan tersebut. Sialnya, peluru tersebut mengenai tulang kepala belakang mereka. Tuan dan nyonya Anezaki tersebut jatuh tersungkur menyentuh lantai dengan keadaan tak bernyawa. Hanya menyisakan raga tanpa jiwa yang semasa hidupnya dikenal sebagai orangtua Anezaki Mamori.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Anezaki, terlihat seseorang yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri sang mayat.

"Oyasuminasai, sayonara" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun.

"Mission Accomplished.." gumamnya sambil meninggalkan setangkai bunga lily putih disamping kedua mayat tersebut, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, Ditengah kegelapan malam yang menyimpan berjuta misteri.

_0000000_

'DEG' Mamori merasakan firasat buruk yang menghampiri perasaannya sejak peristiwa di Restoran barusan, firasatnya semakin kuat, mencekam, serta menyesakkan dadanya sedari tadi. Rasanya ia akan pingsan setelah ini, untungnya Suzuna segera menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh tersungkur.

"Mamo-nee, kau tak apa?" sergah Suzuna khawatir. Ia segera melepaskan syal miliknya, dan memakaikannya pada leher Mamori, setidaknya dapat membuat mamori lebih baik.

"Se.. Sena, kau tau apa yang terjadi? Kumohon.." ucap Mamori terengah-engah.

"Ya.. Namun aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, setidaknya sampai kita berhasil mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi." Jawab Sena sambil berlari mencari tempat yang aman.

"Ceritakan padaku sekarang juga!" sela Mamori tak sabaran.

"Jangan sekarang, hal ini terlalu bahaya jika kita bahas disini." sergah Suzuna "Karena- ini menyangkut tentang You-nii."

Mata Sapphire Mamori terbelalak lebar, ketika nama itu terdengar oleh telinganya. 'Apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma?' pikirnya resah. Ia hanya berharap ia dapat mengetahui keadaan Hiruma yang sebenarnya. Apapun yang terjadi..

**_To Be Continued_**

**Glossarium:**

*_**Harakiri:**_ salah satu cara bunuh diri ala Samurai. Biasanya mereka akan melakukannya dengan menusukkan katana pada badan mereka masing-masing.

*_**Baretta:**_ Sejenis senjata api, biasanya banyak digunakan oleh para mafia. (Credit- Godfather by ..)

**Refrensi:**

***From Barcelona, With Love © Canadian Princess (Fandom Hetalia Axis Powers)**

***Godfather © . (Fandom Hetalia Axis Powers)**

***Komik Eyeshield 21 beserta fanfict-fanfict yang ada di fandom ini**

**A/N:** Akhirnya bisa bikin Fict di fandom ini juga… Hello, I'm Newbie here… panggil saja saya **Caca.** Mohon bantuannya ya! Eto… sebenernya udah lama pingin bikin fict di sini, Cuma buntu ide terus… = =" sekalian aja fict ini buat perayaan satu tahunnya saya di FFN. Dan Fandom ini juga fandom asal saya…

Maaf jika Fict ini penuh akan ke OOC-an karakter, dan HiruMamo-nya belum terasa, Failed tragedy pula... Kan masih awal kan?. Pinginnya fict ini dilanjutin tentang action gitu. Maaf kalo abal. Saya juga masih baru jadi author. Dan ini fict pertama saya setelah hiatus beberapa bulan ini.

Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk temanku, **Riee Kyu Yuya** alias **Ria** yang memintaku membuatkan sebuah fict dengan beberapa pilihan pairing. Ria, aku buat HiruMamo dulu ya… USUK (APH) dan RikuSena-nya masih kupending dulu. ^^ Semoga kau dan para readers suka dengan fict abal gini… #dor Doakan saja saya terhindar dari WB untuk chap berikutnya. Dan- doakan saya agar mendapat NEM UNAS yang memuaskan (saya kelas 9).

Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya….

~Ore wa HERO da!~ #disumpelburger

**Mind to review? **

**Ciao~ **


End file.
